1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch which breaks the circuit when overcurrent passes.
2. Description of Related Art
Electricity is the most important power source to human from light and heavy industries to house living. In order to prevent possible damage caused by overcurrent, a breaker is generally provided between the power supply and the electric device to be protected. When the load current of the electric device exceeds a safety extent, the breaker turns off the power supply to avoid damage. Nevertheless, the user, after breakage of electricity, has to troublesomely switch off the power supply, examine and eliminate the overload causes, reset the overcurrent breaker, and switch on the power supply. This is because the overcurrent breaker is separate from the power supply and the electric device.
The present invention is intended to provide a safety switch with a overcurrent breaker to solve the aforementioned drawback.